


We Gotta Be Together

by nothingelsematters



Series: The Headcanon Save Project [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, fluff and smut and all the good stuff, ratings vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: A collection of headcanons/prompt fills from my tumblr, all Deacury themed.





	1. John's singing voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Here's where I'm going to upload all of my Deacury prompts/headcanons from my tumblr!
> 
> Each chapter will have a different rating because some are fluffier and some are smuttier. I'll warn for kinks/triggers in each chapter.
> 
> And fair warning: some of these are REALLY short.
> 
> Title from You and I: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ir05RhMqpPI

**From epherians:  Would Freddie get John to sing, even if it’s just for him alone?**

 

Oh yes! At first just in their bedroom, in private, and John is really shy and reluctant about it - it’s one thing to sing backing when his voice is woven in with the others, but he doesn’t like singing alone. Eventually, Freddie persuades him, and John does, singing very quietly so that Freddie can barely hear him, but Freddie tells him it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard and he could fall asleep listening to it. So John sings a lullaby, just a little louder, and Freddie does fall asleep, and it makes John feel a little better. Over time, he starts singing with some actual volume - but still for Freddie only, only in private. Eventually however he starts doing things like singing to himself as he cooks, and Roger and Brian get to hear it too, but ON PAIN OF DEATH (Freddie threatens them) say absolutely nothing about it. John knows his voice isn’t a good one, but Freddie thinks it’s so sweet and pretty, so he goes along with the charade because when he sings for Freddie, Freddie makes him feel like he can sing as well as the other three.

Bonus headcanon: when John writes “You’re My Best Friend”, he sings the song to Freddie to share it with him. Freddie wants to cry.


	2. Experience

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Freddie and John experimenting together in early queen— slow and soft touches in dressing rooms, chaste and shaky kisses back in the hotel room, muffled moans from Freddie and John trying not to cry from the amount of pleasure he’s receiving— i picture John as being very inexperienced when he first joins queen and Freddie shows him the ropes_

 

Oh, 100%. John isn’t quite a virgin -  _I’ve done stuff with girls before_! he protests a little too hastily - but he’s never done anything with a guy and he’s never had sex with a guy before. So Freddie is tender and loving with him and shows him so many new ways to be pleasured that John is overwhelmed.

(and then the kinky part of John’s brain wakes up and starts imagining new things, and they have a  _lot_  of fun!)


	3. Netflix and Lovebirds

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Any headcannons about either Freddie or John acting shy/embarrassed if someone teases them about their relationship? Like someone calls them the "lovebirds" after catching them sitting on the couch and making out_

John in the early days, going bright red to the tips of his ears. But surprisingly, as their relationship progresses, it changes. He doesn’t mind any more, only smiling at the lovebirds remarks or Roger telling them to take it to his room.

Instead, it’s Freddie who gets embarrassed. This surprises John at first, and he doesn’t understand why Freddie hides his face, or turns red, or gets flustered, but he thinks it’s awfully cute.

(Later Freddie admits it’s because John is the longest relationship he’s ever had and he feels kinda embarrassed to admit that he’s afraid of messing it up and doesn’t know how to react. John’s reaction is to tell him, long and fervently, that he cannot possibly mess this up.)

(The flipside is that this leads them to be much more shameless and Brian and Roger are more likely to catch them doing much more than making out.)

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Modern!Deacury how would they act during a "Netflix and chill session?"_

John would be the forward one. Freddie gets super into every show he binges and isn’t really paying attention to John, so he doesn’t notice at first when John slides closer to him on the couch until they’re almost touching.

At least not until he feels John’s breath on his ear and his fingers brushing up against his cock through his pants, and he closes his eyes and tips his head back and John says “nu-uh, I thought you  _really wanted_  to watch this episode? Nothing would stop you, you said?”

John teases him by never going inside his clothes, just rubbing outside his pants, over his shirt, nibbling on the spot just below Freddie’s ear, until Freddie is very definitely not paying attention to the show anymore.

(Freddie makes it halfway through the episode before giving up completely on watching. John makes it about ten minutes longer before also giving up and seating himself in Freddie’s lap. They stop paying attention for so long that the “are you still there?” reminder pops up on screen. Freddie has to watch the episode again the next day just to absorb any of the plot.)

 


	4. Toy shopping

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Do they shop for sex toys?_

*cackles*

“John? What do you have there?”

“Oh - it’s - it’s nothing, really, just a little present for Fred,” John stammers, trying hide the box behind his back, red to the tips of his ears.

“Really? Is that why you wanted to go out alone?” Brian is super curious now. “Can I see?”

“N-no! It’s really nothing, just something Ronnie helped me pick out, that’s all.”

Roger gasps. “Did you go underwear shopping  _without_  me, Deaky? I feel betrayed!”

“No! Really, guys, it’s not -”

“Aha!” Brian sneaks around behind John while he’s talking to Roger and grabs the box.

“No, it’s private-!”

Quiet falls on the room, and John wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. It had been so easy to fake confidence while in the store with Veronica, but now that Brian and Roger know…

Then Roger speaks.

“This is worse than you going shopping for underwear without me, Deaky!  _You got the latest model_  and I didn’t even get to come and see the new range!”

Brian looks at Roger sideways, eyes wide.

“You mean,  _you_  have one of these too?”

Roger flashes a dirty grin at Brian.

“Of course I do. You mean to tell me you don’t? I have a collection. I’ll have to show you sometime.”

“Can I…can I have that back now, please?”

“Oh, sure,” Roger grins, handing John the vibrator. “Just next time, let me know. There are so many fun things out there, you can’t ever stop at just one.”

Now that the box is safely back in his possession, John feels a naughty grin steal onto his face.

“You think this is my first? Oh Rog, dear, there’s a lot you don’t know.”

He pauses on the way out and throws a wink over his shoulder.

“You two might want ear plugs tonight.”


	5. Freddie's abusive ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: referenced domestic abuse, Paul Prenter.

**Anonymous**  asked:

_I've seen lots of fanfictions where the boys run into Roger's awful/abusive ex and get super protective, but how do you think Deacy (or all the band) would handle running into Freddie's awful/abusive ex? (looking at you, Paul Prenter)_

(Slight AU where Paul was Freddie’s BF at the start of Queen; set mid-70s.)

Paul sneaks into the club where he knows Freddie frequents often, and chooses a very back corner where he’s sure he won’t be seen. He doesn’t particularly wish to be seen, not after Roger threatened to throw him out a window and Brian swore up and down to break his nose if they ever saw him there again.

Sure enough, the four band members come in together, and Paul watches enviously, darkness seething in his chest at the carefree way Freddie laughs and smiles as they drink. He notices the way Freddie lays his hand on John’s arm, the way he flutters his eyelashes at him, and is filled with loathing; so Freddie’s new boyfriend is their insipid bass player, is he? Freddie couldn’t  _possibly_  be satisfied with such a pale little boy. Paul snorted. John probably wouldn’t even know how to fuck anybody the way Freddie needed to be fucked.

Then John shifts, just slightly, and suddenly Paul is pinned to the spot by those grey-green eyes. John’s seen him. The gaze is cool and even. But surely this pathetic milk sop wouldn’t do anything. John turns back to the others, pleasant and smiling, and Paul smirks; he’d known nothing would happen.

Music starts playing and Roger and Brian get up to dance; all the easier to spy on Freddie without those two hovering around. After a little while, Freddie joins them, and Paul watches hungrily, his hand slipping down to palm the front of his jeans as he watches the lithe, slender body move in such a sensual way.

“Get out.”

He hadn’t even noticed John’s approach, but now the bassist was standing over him, his eyes cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey.

“I can go wherever I want,” Paul blustered back; he wasn’t going to be bullied around by this worthless little - 

“I said,  _get. out.”_ John’s teeth are bared, and he grabs Paul by the arm with a crushingly - and deceptively - strong grip. “You’re not welcome here.”

He pushes Paul towards the door; Paul would very much like to start something but he’s just realised that the stupid poodle-head guitarist is now looking in their direction and he’s not entirely stupid - at three to one he’d be definitely outnumbered.

Once they’re outside, John rounds on him, his eyes blazing in the light of the street lamp.

“If you ever,  _ever_ , come near Freddie again,” he says, his voice dangerously low, “I will see that you regret it until your dying day.”

Paul snorts, a bravado that he suddenly doesn’t feel.

“Yeah? What’re you gonna do about it, bore me to death with one of your basslines?”

There’s a glimmer of silver in the light, and suddenly a small knife is pressed up against the front of Paul’s jeans. He gulps, the half-erection he’d got from watching Freddie dance wilting quickly.

“People think I’m soft and sweet,” John says, his voice hard and ruthless. “But if you  _ever_  did something to hurt Freddie, I would have no hesitation using this on a place the sun doesn’t normally shine. Understood?”

“There a problem here?” Brian loomed up out of the darkness, took in the sight of Paul shaking slightly before John and his knife, and a smug grin crossed his face.

“Paul was just leaving,” John said sweetly, his face suddenly all innocence again, and Paul found that even more terrifying. “Weren’t you, Paul?”

John stepped back, and Paul stumbled quickly away, breaking into a run as he heard laughter behind him, mocking him as John called after him, “Never come back here, never go near him, you understand!”

Grey-green eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

 


	6. John and Freddie singing together

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for how Freddie and Deaky started singing in the same microphone for Liar 😊_

“No. You’re not turning it up.”

“But John,” Freddie pleads, “We need your voice for Liar. I know you don’t like it, but we need to be able to hear you sing the all day long.”

“You can hear my triangle and my clicking for Killer Queen through it,” John says stubbornly.

“Those are  _instruments_ , John, it’s not the same,” Roger protests, and John glares at him, at this sudden betrayal of an ally he thought for sure would back him up.

“Perhaps you could share Bri’s mic,” Freddie ponders.

“No way,” Brian says quickly. “We get close enough to tangled up as it is; having John all the way over the other side of the stage would pull his amp cable pretty tight and increase the risk of you tripping on it.”

Brian smiles as he sees John’s relieved face. John has no idea what Brian is planning.

“You know,” Brian adds slowly, as though thinking. “What about Freddie’s mic? It’s nice and loud, and Freddie has an easier time moving around.”

John’s eyes go very wide.

“You mean, like we did in the Keep Yourself Alive video, Bri? That’s an excellent idea!” Freddie taps his chin thoughtfully. “How does that sound, darling? You can sing into my mic!”

John wants to say so much. He wants to say how that will mean getting closer to Freddie than he’s really comfortable with at this point (largely due to the way his body reacts to Freddie). He wants to say how no-one will want to hear him anyway. He wants to say that having to share with Freddie will put him in the spotlight and he really doesn’t like the spotlight.

Roger and Brian are looking at him with some kind of weird expectation in their eyes.

And then John looks at Freddie, at the happy smile on his face, and the way his eyes are sparkling with joy, and well, John would agree to anything to have Freddie look at him like that.

“Sure,” he says, and feels doom settle on him. “We can do that.”


	7. jealous John

**Anonymous**  asked:

_How about John showing his possessive side while they are at a party (a guy or girl gets a little too comfortable around Freddie) and Freddie finding it absolutely adorable. ^_^_

^___^

He’d been having a really good time, too.

John had been having a great time at the party, dancing, laughing with Bri and Rog and some of the guests; a few drinks down, however, he started missing Freddie all of a sudden.

Turning, he began scanning the room for his lover. It was a little difficult to see through the crush, but when he did -

Freddie was at the bar, smiling a little awkwardly, as a pretty young boy with dark hair that evidently came from a bottle and bright blue eyes leaned in towards him. He was trying what looked like one of Roger’s tricks, trying to sucker Freddie in with his eyes, but he lacked Roger’s finesse and natural charm. John’s lip curled up in disdain. The engagement ring John had given Freddie a few weeks ago glittered obviously on Freddie’s marriage finger, but the pup trying to flirt seemed determined not to notice it.

Even as he watched, the young man leaned in further, laying his hand on Freddie’s arm and brushing one leg against his.

John saw red, and immediately set out towards the bar. He managed to retain just enough self control not to barge over there and throw the kid away from Freddie, but he definitely made sure to give him the most evil expression he could as he slipped an arm around Freddie’s waist. The move gave Freddie just enough time to recognise John’s presence before John leaned in and kissed him, hard and hot and ravaging.

“This guy bothering you, my beloved?” he asked in a low growl when he pulled back. Freddie was far too breathless to answer verbally, so he simply curled tighter into the curve of John’s arm and laid his head on his shoulder.

John turned his most blood-curdling expression onto the kid, who looked terrified and backed away so quickly that he fell over a table, to the delight of John’s inner beast, which was  _purring_.

“You scared him, sweetheart.”

“Good,” John smiled more softly as he turned back to Freddie to kiss him gently. “He should know better than to try and steal what’s mine.”

“What’s yours?” Freddie’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“ _Mine_ ,” John replied.

They stood in silence for a moment, wrapped up in each other, and Freddie’s smile widened as he traced a finger down John’s chest.

“You’re just the cutest when you get jealous,” he said, laughing softly. “And that was bloody hot. Perhaps you need to stake your claim more… _thoroughly_.”

“Oh, really?” John buried his face against Freddie’s neck and nipped at the skin there. “Well, I can arrange that.”


	8. John finds out about Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mentions of domestic violence

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Deacy kicking Paul's ass was awesome! Deacy being a secret badass adds years to my life. Therefore I gotta ask: how do you think he handled learning about Paul's awful behaviour? How do you think he'd find out in the first place?_

(WARNING: mentions of domestic violence!)

Brian could hear the thundering bass from the moment he opened the door to their usual rehearsal studio, and given there were three doors and two rooms between the building door and the studio, that was something.

Frowning, he made his way through to the studio. He was half an hour early for their session, but it sounded like John had been there a while.

And there he was, standing in the middle of the room, his hair twisted up into a hasty knot, pounding out a furious bass line louder than Brian had ever heard. More startling, however, were the tears running down John’s cheeks. Brian could practically feel the anguish radiating from the music.

He pushed the door open and quickly deposited the Old Lady’s case next to it.

“John?”

John obviously didn’t hear him. Brian walked closer, and gently put his hand over John’s playing hand.

“John?”

John looked up at him, and he looked angry and devastated at the same time.

“Oh, John.” Brian hugged him as best he could over the guitar, and for a brief moment, John buried his face against Brian’s chest, silent sobs shaking his shoulders.

“Talk to me, John.”

“Someone - someone hurt him, didn’t they?”

It didn’t take someone of Brian’s genius to know who John was talking about.

“What happened?”

“I just - we were kissing, and you know how I never know where to put my hands, I meant to put it on his jaw but I got his throat instead, and he just…panicked. He tried to tell me it was fine but I  _saw_  how frightened he was, Bri. Like he thought I would  _hurt_  him! Why would he think I would hurt him, Bri? He wouldn’t talk about it.” John’s hands were fisted in Brian’s shirt, shaking him.

Brian bit his lip. “I’m not sure I should tell you. It’s really Freddie’s business, it’s not my place to…”

“Brian Harold May,” John’s voice was icy cold, “if you know and don’t tell me, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

The sudden switch from tears to cold fury had Brian considering whether it was  _safe_  to tell John…but then again, if John did decide to beat  _him_  up, it would be absolutely worth it and Brian would cover for him like the gentleman he was.

“Freddie’s last boyfriend was…an asshole,” Brian hesitated, wondering how much he should tell John. It really was Freddie’s business. “We…Rog and I…we didn’t realise how bad it was for a while. He’d always make these belittling comments towards us, so we didn’t like him…but he’d say them to Freddie, too. It wasn’t til the end that we realised it was just the comments. Fred’d come to practice with these weird bruises…say he fell down, bumped a door. But one day he had a bruise on his neck, and it looked like a hand, and he broke down and told us everything that was going on, and I swear to you John, the second Rog and I found out we had him out of there. We went straight to the flat and got his stuff and brought him and it to ours.”

John was very stiff, very still, and his face was terrifyingly blank. Then finally, he spoke.

“What was his name?”

“Paul Prenter,” Brian replied, and John startled.

“Prenter? You mean that shit who was always hanging around our gigs for months?”

“Yeah,” Brian confirmed. “Rog and I have taken care of it. Bouncers know not to let him in now.”

A slow, almost evil, smile crept across John’s face. His fingers strayed casually down his leg, and then, from inside his boot, he pulled a small, delicately sharp silver knife. The smile widened as he looked up a Brian, twirling it between his fingers.

“A shame. I’d like to have words with Prenter.”

Brian made a hasty mental note to  _never, ever_  piss John off.

*

Thirty minutes later, John no longer looked like he’d spent half the day rage-riffing, and the knife was away. Roger’s voice announced the arrival of the other two. Freddie almost crept into the studio, shooting a nervous glance at John.

“There you are!” Brian and Freddie both jumped at the loudness of John’s voice. “I’ve missed you today, my sweet love. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

And John leaned in to kiss Freddie’s throat softly, and Brian didn’t miss the way Freddie’s smile was just a little wobbly, or the soft glow of delight that suffused his cheeks.


	9. First time (non-Liar)

**Anonymous**  asked:

_How would John’s first time with Freddie be like? I know he would be very nervous_

(non-Liar verse obvs. Mid 1971!)

John was in heaven.

In his wildest dreams he’d never imagined that this could happen, that he’d be lying in  _Freddie Mercury’s bed_  being kissed by him.

And now Freddie was unbuttoning his shirt, and John felt a sudden shiver that wasn’t entirely pleasure run through him.

Freddie must have felt it too, because he pulled back from John’s mouth to ask, his eyes soft and dark, “Are you all right with this, darling? We don’t have to do anything more than this if you want.”

“I want to,” John can’t speak above a whisper. “I want to, with you.”

Freddie still had an uncertain expression on his face, so John reached up and kissed him, gently, sweetly, until he felt Freddie melt back against him.

“We’ll take it slowly, darling,” Freddie murmured.

Even with Freddie’s quiet praises and reassurances, John still felt something akin to fear once they were both naked. He knew the theory, of course - but theory was one thing and reality another, especially when he found himself staring at Freddie’s quite significant cock.

“John, sweetheart?”

“I want to,” John said again, more to reassure himself than Freddie. “I do, I want to.”

“Tell me to stop any time, and I will,” Freddie kissed John again, before moving down to take John’s cock in his mouth.

John was so busy trying not to come that he didn’t hear the click of the lube bottle, didn’t notice Freddie slicking up a finger - at least not until he felt Freddie’s finger prod experimentally at his hole, at which point John’s whole body tensed.

“I’m fine!” John squeaked before Freddie could ask. “You just surprised me.”

“Hmm.” Freddie looked thoughtful for a moment. “Why don’t you turn over, love? Like this.”

Freddie rearranged John so that he was lying on his stomach, a pillow under his hips to raise them, his head pillowed on folded arms. Then Freddie’s hands returned, but this time working over the muscles in his back in the most delightful massage John had ever had.

“Relax for me, my darling,” Freddie sang quietly. “Relax, my beautiful heart, you sweet thing.”

And John did, unable to resist even if he’d wanted to, and let Freddie do with him as he would. He was vaguely aware that Freddie’s hands were moving lower, and lower, but it didn’t occur to him what Freddie was planning until he felt his tongue lick a stripe up from behind his balls over his hole.

“Is that all right, love?” Freddie asked in response to John’s gasp and squirm.

“I - I think so,” John replied, honestly, and Freddie chuckled.

“Perhaps I ought to do it again to make sure.” He bent down and repeated the movement. John squirmed again, his legs spreading a little further without him being aware, as Freddie began a series of smaller licks and that was - honestly feeling a lot better than John had expected such an action to.

When Freddie licked his way inside, John tensed again, but it felt - good? He relaxed, trying to signal to Freddie that he could continue. And Freddie did, moving his tongue in deeper, his fingers stroking teasingly down John’s inner thighs.

It was good, and yet not enough. John didn’t recognise the impatient noise that filled the air as coming from him at first, not until Freddie pulled away with another chuckle and then the tongue was replaced by a finger, cold and slick.

This time John didn’t flinch away, instead trying to push his hips upwards. It was a weird feeling, an odd sensation, and John wasn’t entirely sure he liked it until - 

-  _oh! -_

Freddie crooked his finger and John saw stars.

“Freddie-”

“Yes, darling?”

“Please…please do that again.”

And Freddie obliged, ripping a moan out of John’s throat, and sending sparks flying across his nerve endings. He kept working his finger slowly, steadily, and John alternated between wanting to melt into the bed or fly up to the ceiling.

He was distracted for a moment by Freddie pressing a row of kisses across his lower back, and then a second finger was being pushed inside, and John’s hiss wasn’t entirely pleasure.

“Shh, I’m sorry, my love, I’m sorry, does it hurt? Breathe for me, darling.”

So John did, breathing and trying his best to relax, and Freddie remained very still for some time, before carefully pressing them deeper.

This time, the sparks came more quickly as John adjusted, and he felt new ones join the old ones as Freddie’s fingers twisted and scissored methodically. It lasted long enough that John began feeling desperate.

“Please, Freddie…”

The burn faded even faster than before when Freddie added a third finger, and John soon found himself thrusting down into the pillow, the tension in his back now all from trying not to come.

Then the fingers were gone, and John felt oddly hollow and empty. There wasn’t too much time to think about it, however, before something much bigger than fingers was pressing slowly into him.

John gritted his teeth, willing the tears at the corners of his eyes to go away as he struggled to breathe through the burning, stretching sensation. The pain was intense, only just bearable, and John felt his fingers twist in the sheets.

“John? My darling, please talk to me,” Freddie’s voice was higher than usual, almost panicked. He was running his hands down over John’s back; anxiety twisted in John’s gut. What if he scared Freddie off? What if Freddie thought he wasn’t good enough?

“John? Please, I need your words, my sweet,” Freddie’s voice was lower in his ear. “Do you need me to stop? Please don’t force yourself, love.”

“Keep…keep talking to me,” John whispered, because it was all he could think about.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Freddie sighed, his fingers continuing their stroking. “That day you walked into our rehearsal studio, I was completely swept away. I knew even if you weren’t our bassist that I needed to ask you out. And then you started playing, making magic…”

John couldn’t help his smile, and felt some of the tension ease out of his body. Suddenly, while it still felt odd, the burning was less intense.

Freddie seemed to feel it too.

“Can I?”

John nodded.

Freddie eased into him a little further, and John felt the burning sensation strengthen, but not as intensely. He breathed through it, and felt himself opening up a little more easily.

“Talk,” he said hoarsely.

“Of course. Where was I? Oh yes, how beautiful your fingers looked on those strings. And then you smiled at me, and I wanted to die, right there and then, because I couldn’t believe that someone so beautiful could exist. And I loved you, right from the start. And I still love you, and I will always love you.”

“I love you, too,” John sighed, feeling Freddie slip a little further into him, and slowly, it began to feel good.

“I feel like - that I was born to love you. With every beat of my heart,” Freddie said sincerely. “Are you - does it hurt?”

“It’s better now,” John smiled, twisting his neck to try and look at Freddie. “I wish I could see you, though.”

“Next time,” Freddie promised. “I’m going to move, okay?”

John nodded. Freddie pulled out just a little, and thrust forward, and John’s cry was punched from his chest.

Freddie started off slowly, giving John time to adjust with each movement, reapplying lube generously, trying everything he knew to make it hurt less. His resolve lasted even as John started whining softly, his hips grinding as though he wasn’t sure whether to try and rub his cock against the pillow or meet Freddie’s thrusts, but it started to crumble when John’s ragged voice gasped out “More, please, more…”

He upped the pace in increments, and John felt like he was flying again. He hoped it was as good for Freddie as it was for him, because he’d never felt anything like this in his life…

His orgasm surprised him; Freddie’s hand had slipped under them and squeezed John’s cock firmly, and with Freddie thrusting up against that star-inducing spot, that was all it took. Dimly, he was aware of Freddie’s moans too, and a hot feeling inside him, and some logical part of his brain realised that Freddie must have come too.

They lay together, panting, not moving, for some time. It was long enough for John to start worrying if he’d been enough for Freddie - perhaps Freddie wouldn’t want a lover who came before him, or who came so quickly - it felt like it was far too quickly from John’s perspective…

“You’re thinking too hard, my love,” Freddie kissed John’s temple gently, and pulled out slowly, making John wince as various aches and pains announced themselves to him. The soft towel between his legs felt nice, and he felt the pillow being removed, and then Freddie was cuddled up to him.

“Are you all right, darling?”

John nodded, now suddenly sleepy. “Yes,” he mumbled. “Was it okay? For you?”

Freddie laughed. “John, my sweet thing, you were utterly  _divine_.”

“So…we can do it again?”

“Definitely,” Freddie promised, and lifted John’s chin to kiss him warmly.


	10. Safeword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: minor blood mention

[**epherians**](http://epherians.tumblr.com/) asked:

_Deacury safeword prompt!_

“Pumpkin!”

John felt himself pulled abruptly out of his floating headspace by Freddie’s terrified voice. He pushed himself up from his face-down position and turned around quickly.

“Fred? Love, what’s wrong?”

“You’re bleeding.”

Frowning, John ran his hand over the welts that now covered his backside and thighs, feeling tingles in his skin at the slightly painful sensations, until he reached a spot that hurt a little more and his fingers came away red.

“Oh. The edge must have caught. Is it bleeding much?”

“N-no, but, but…”

John looked up at Freddie, and saw how pale and shaking he was, and immediately got up - ignoring the pain - and scooped him up into as tight a hug as he could.

“Shh, shh, my love, it’s all right, I’m all right, I’m fine, see? It’s just a little bleeding, I’m okay, I’m all right.”

“I made you  _bleed_ ,” Freddie’s voice was drowning in horror. “I  _hurt_  you.”

“No, you didn’t,” John said firmly. “Freddie, my love, please look at me.” He cupped Freddie’s jaw gently and guided his head until their eyes met. “My love, you didn’t hurt me. It was a little accident, I know you didn’t mean it. I’m all right, I promise.”

Colour slowly started to come back into Freddie’s cheeks, and John kissed him, tenderly, gently, trying to persuade Freddie that he was, in fact, all right.

“How about this, Freddie? How about I go get the dressings and things, and then you can take care of me? Would that make you feel better?”

Freddie nodded, but made no move to let go of John, burying his face in his neck. John stroked his hair quietly, saying nothing as he felt Freddie’s hands moving across his skin, as though reassuring himself.

“Okay,” he mumbled after a moment, and John went to lie on his stomach on the bed as Freddie disappeared into the bathroom. A few moments later he felt the bed dip, and the smell of antiseptic stung the air.

John bit his tongue to stop himself from hissing as the antiseptic touched the cut; he didn’t want Freddie to think he’d hurt him more. After a while, Freddie’s fingers smoothing the cream across his skin relaxed him even further, and he felt himself sliding towards sleep.

Then, and only then, was Freddie convinced that he had not really hurt John, and John smiled as he felt Freddie curl around him, his lips dancing across his shoulder.

“I love you, John.”

“I love you too, Freddie.”

John noted to himself that the belt they had been using would be thrown out tomorrow. He wouldn’t have anything upsetting his Freddie.


	11. makeup + height issues

[**requiemlake**](https://requiemlake.tumblr.com/) asked:

_deacury with makeup? after that particular photoshoot where the members are shirtless with makeup, freddie decides john looks especially good and drags him into the dressing room to let him know how good he looks_

Freddie had been so busy steeling himself for the sight of John half-naked that he forgot all about the makeup.

But then John appears, his eyes softened even more than usual by the eyeshadow and the kohl and they somehow look bigger and sweeter and his lips are made plump by the lipstick and -

\- yeah, he’s a little bit fucked.

He manages to get through the shoot through sheer force of willpower and Roger’s jokes. John stands around with Brian a lot, both of them less comfortable with showing off their bodies like this, while Freddie and Roger flaunt and flirt and tease. But when the shoot is over, Freddie immediately grabs John’s hand and drags him into the dressing room.

“Fred - what?”

Freddie kisses him like he’s dying of thirst, so much force and passion that John is gasping for breath when he pulls back, the lipstick smeared across his face.

“God - you look  _gorgeous_  -”

They end up fucking against the dressing room door, quick and hard and  _trying_  to be quiet but then John does that  _thing_  with his tongue, and worst of all, Freddie realises that if anything, that made it  _worse_ , because now there’s kohl smeared all around John’s eyes and he just looks debauched and even more fuckable and shit, at this rate, he’s not even going to make it home for round two. And he has to endure Roger and Brian’s teasing about their loudness when they leave and those two are  _insufferable_  but it’s worth it, somehow.

(The next day, John goes out and buys a new kohl pencil, some lipstick, and eyeshadow. Imagine Freddie’s surprise when the next week, John shows up in his bed perfectly made up again.)

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_So, Freddie was actually the shortest in the group- only about 5'9". Maybe something cute with Deacy noticing how small he is?_

Freddie  _hates_  that he’s the shortest, and he especially hates that it doesn’t make a difference when he wears platforms, because John wears them too, and even Brian’s clogs are heeled.

John thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world whenever Freddie gets huffy about being the smallest. He knows Freddie thinks he doesn’t notice, but he does - Freddie doesn’t hide it anywhere near as well as he thinks.

John likes to come up behind Freddie and just snuggle into him, kissing the top of Freddie’s head, sliding his arms over Freddie’s shoulders, until Freddie gets huffy and throws him off.

But even more, John likes the way Freddie fits into his arms, the way Freddie’s face is nestled into the join of John’s shoulder and neck when they’re chest to chest, the way John can curl around him when they’re spooning. And Freddie would never admit it…but he likes that, too.


	12. Wake up with a kiss + asking to be boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute Deacury!

**Anonymous** asked:

_When Freddie doesn’t want to get up early, he likes to have John kiss him awake because he’s a Sleeping Beauty 💗_

Fluff for the soul!

*

Freddie knows he should be getting up soon, but the bed is so warm, so cosy, and it smells like them. His limbs are loose and relaxed from John fucking him so thoroughly last night, he just has no inclination to rise.

Plus, he knows what will happen if he doesn’t.

He hears the door to their room creak open, and focuses on pretending to be asleep, his breathing rhythmic, his body relaxed. There’s the whisper of socks over the carpeted floor, and then the bed dips. John smells like coffee and cigarette smoke and cologne, and Freddie has to fight the urge to just inhale his scent. That would give the game away.

He hears John chuckle softly above him, and a whispered, “Rise and shine, my beauty.”

And then John’s lips are on his, warm and decadent and gentle, the most tender kiss they ever share.

Freddie can’t help but kiss back, and John pulls back with a chuckle.

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty,” he says with a warm smile, running his fingers through Freddie’s hair.

“Well, if I’m sleeping beauty, then you must be Prince Charming, for the sleeping princess could only be wakened by true love’s kiss,” Freddie replies, and John blushes most beautifully.

“Is that so?”

“No other kiss could wake me,” Freddie says in a slightly more serious tone, and John’s smile goes soft and gooey, and Freddie never wants this moment to end.

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_heyyy I was wondering, if you have time, could you write something about Freddie asking John to be his boyfriend? maybe after sex or something? I absolutely love how you write about them, thanks for giving us new content uwu_

(cuteness ahoy)

“You’re staring at me again,” John murmurs as he rolls onto his back. His cheeks are still flushed and he’s sticky with lube and come and his hair is plastered in sweat-dampened curls against his skin and Freddie honestly can’t even function when John is looking so perfect.

“It’s because of how lovely you are.”

Grey-green eyes flash at him with a shy smile and Freddie feels his heart do a flip-flop.

Before he can bring himself to regret it, he says, “I - I think I more than like you, John.”

A very slight frown creases John’s brows and he sits up, stroking Freddie’s hair behind his ear.

“What do you mean, Fred?”

“I mean - I don’t - I want more than fucking.” Oh, stay classy, Freddie Mercury. “I want - I want  _you_. All of you. With your cheese on toast and your singing and your uncanny ability to fold fitted sheets -”

John’s lovely, glowing smile cuts him off.

“Fred,” he says quietly, like he can’t quite believe it, “That sounds an awful lot like you’re asking me to be your…boyfriend.” He hesitates over the last word, like he’s not sure and suddenly too shy to know the answer.

“Because I am!” Freddie exclaims, grabbing John’s hand. “I want to take you to dinner and go dancing with you and curl up with you at night. Will you? Is it something you want too?”

John laughs, a sound that Freddie can only describe as  _silver_ , and then tackles him back to the bed, peppering his face with kisses. And then he pulls back, and his face is so naughty it takes Freddie’s breath away.

“I thought I already was!”


	13. Paparazzi bastards

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Does John and Freddie's relationship ever become public knowledge? Does it come out be accident because someone catches them or do they release a statement? How do people react to it?_

(Alternate timeline, obviously.)

It’s an accident. They go away on holiday to a beach in the south of France where they think no-one will recognise them. They stay in a villa almost on the sand, and regularly go swimming together, frolicking and laughing in the waves.

And one papparazzo just happens to be in the right position to get the perfect photo of them kissing as the water breaks around them.

(It’s actually a really beautiful picture, and if Brian had taken it, John and Freddie would have  _loved_  it.)

The price the pictures fetch is the highest price ever for photos of people in the music industry. When John and Freddie leave the villa to return to England they find themselves hounded every step of the way, bulbs flashing, people yelling questions. Somehow, they manage to get back to the flat without talking to anyone, but John is pale and shaking and Freddie is swearing blue murder.

Brian and Roger quickly fill them in on what’s happened, and help them formulate a strategy. They decide not to say anything formal to the press, but mention it casually in an interview with their favourite journalist, who likes them all enough - and knows well enough - not to ask too many questions. She asks them about the music, about the songs, and Freddie slips in the occasional endearment.

Surprisingly, it’s John who speaks more openly about it. He’s hidden all the clippings from Freddie where some of the less savoury press suggest Freddie is corrupting John’s innocence. John doesn’t really want to talk about his private life, but he won’t let them slander his Freddie.

Eventually, the music press moves onto the next big scandal, but from then on, Liar gets more heated, and not a single concert goes by without Freddie kissing John - or John kissing Freddie - at least once.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is nothingelsematterswrites! Come say hi!


End file.
